


Bridge over Troubled Waters

by The_Anxious_Chords01



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Disabled Character, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mental Health Issues, Sugar Moma Asami, True Love, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anxious_Chords01/pseuds/The_Anxious_Chords01
Summary: After her accident, Korra ends up in a wheelchair, treatment is possible; after getting an implant she will need recovery therapy. The problem is that both are expensive and Korra lost her job due to her disability. She lives with her roommate, but Kuvira can't support her through all of it. Kuvira then suggests a website where she can earn a little extra money in exchange for dates and good company.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 112
Kudos: 234





	1. Zzyzx Rd.

**Author's Note:**

> First Korrasami Fic, will be about 10-15 chapters, hope you'll like it.

‘Treatment is possible, miss Waters’ The doctor said as Korra looked up to him from her chair, silently and broken as she had been since the accident. ‘Doctor Kya is the best in her business.’

‘I sense a but coming.’ Kuvira said as she laid a hand on her best friend’s shoulder. ‘Spit it out.’

‘It is going to cost you a lot of yuan, I hope you have saved money.’ The doctor said as he looked down at her with pity, Raava, Korra hated that look, Kuvira was the only one who didn’t give her that look. ‘Otherwise, it will be unclear if you ever walk again.’

Korra sank in her wheelchair, never walking again wasn’t an option, she was an athlete for Raava’s sake. 

‘I’m not letting that happen,’ Kuvira said. ‘We’ll find a way.’

‘Thanks, V.’ Korra mumbled.

‘We’ll take a look at the file.’ Kuvira said, grabbing the folder the doctor had in his hands.

‘Kya is in the other room; I can send her in if you want.’ The doctor said. 

‘Send her in.’ Kuvira said, Korra not being able to talk, she was panicking about her money problems, she was in huge debt still from her first couple of years of college with one more to go.

A soft knock on the door could be heard before a woman, in her forties, nearing fifties stepped inside the office of Doctor Tenzin.

‘Good morning, Miss Water, my name is Kya, and I would help you rehabilitate after you get the implementation surgery.’ Kya said. ‘I am also a therapist and could help on that front if you need me, but as I said only after the surgery.’

‘Wow, both... you’re awesome. Anything you can’t do?’ Kuvira said, gawking at the woman.

‘Unfortunately, I cannot cook.’ Doctor Kya chuckled.

‘I could cook for you?’ Korra looked somewhat shocked, was Kuvira actually flirting with her doctor.

‘My wife does the cooking for me, so I can’t complain.’ Kya joked before turning to her potential patient. ‘Korra, I know the surgery might be expensive or scary, but it will give you a chance to leave your accident behind you and move on with your life.’

Korra stared in relative silence as Kuvira drove her home to their apartment, she was already in so much debt, how could she ever try to afford surgery. She thought back on her accident, and the long weeks in the hospital being nursed back to health by Tenzin, she had felt so helpless, and now the hope of walking again was crushed as she looked through the folders, he had given her.

‘Korra,’ Kuvira started as she wheeled Korra through their front door. ‘Korra, talk to me, please.’

Hearing Kuvira pleas was the final straw and tears started falling down her cheeks, her cerulean darkened at the pain.

‘Don’t worry,’ Kuvira said as she embraced her friend, a big gesture as she wasn’t a hugger. ‘We’ll find a way. I promise.’

‘Wheelchair basketballer?’ Kuvira proposed.

‘No,’ Korra said, it was about a week and a half later and Korra and Kuvira were busy trying to find out how to pay for surgery without having to sell their organs, after their first couple years of college, some of them weren’t worth that much anyway.

‘What do you want?’ Kuvira asked. ‘I’ve gone through a lot of options and you’ve shot most of them down.’

‘I will not become a person who does stunts in a wheelchair for money in the park.’ Korra said, reading Kuvira's list. ‘Do you have any other of your brilliant ideas?’

‘As a matter of fact, I might,’ Kuvira said. ‘But you won’t like it.’

‘How would you know?’ Korra said, trying to look intimidating from her wheelchair.

‘Because I know you and your kind of a prude.’

‘How do you mean.’ Korra said. 'And I am not.'

‘You’ve had no one-nightstands with anyone, in three years of college.’ Kuvira said counting on her fingers. ‘You have had one boyfriend in your life, even though you play for both teams, plus you don’t even drink that much on a night out, you’re not a fan of drugs.’

‘Well, they make my headache.’ Korra defended.

‘Furthermore, even if I’d say the words Sugar Daddy, you’d go bananas.’

‘I’m not becoming a fucking prostitute V.’ Korra said angrily, Kuvira just looked at her with a told-you-so look.

‘Told you, Bananas.' Kuvira said. 'That’s not what I want you to become, but there is this application that would set you up with a rich person and they take you on dates and buy your presents or an implant that could make you walk.'

‘Some weird old, perverted dude, probably.’ Korra said.

‘Not at all, it works pretty much like Tinder, minus the STDs and one-night-stands, you have to match, so you can look at their profiles first, and they’ll look at yours.’ Kuvira said as she showed her profile on the app.

‘You’re on it?’ Korra said with a voice filled with disbelief, and a hint of disgust mixed with a dash of curiosity.

‘Yeah, well, I was. I was matched with this hot Earth Kingdom politician, but he turned out to be married, so I had to dump him, I will not be a home-wrecker.’ Kuvira said as she started to look at profiles of others. ‘I should get back on it, it almost paid for my whole education, I need some new stuff as well.’

‘But how would it work?’ Korra asked, curiosity winning from disgust.

‘I don’t know you match up with a nice guy and he takes you on a date to see if you connect then he’ll pay for a lot of stuff for you if you please him.’

‘Please him…’ Korra raised an eyebrow.

‘You know what I mean, you don’t have to put out, but don’t be rude or openly flirting with others.’

‘I could do that,’ Korra said. ‘I think.’

‘We should make an account for you.’ Kuvira said as she grabbed Korra’s phone.

‘Wait, V, we can’t.’ Korra said.

‘Why not? I mean Korra, for Raava’s sake you need the money and we’re desperate, plus your incredibly sexy, any Daddy would love to have you.’ Kuvira said. ‘Now Name’

‘Korra Waters.’

‘Age?’ 

‘23’

‘Date of birth?’

‘Can’t you just fill this in?’ Korra said.

‘I just want this to be accurate, but alright, we’ll skip those ones.’

‘Hobby’s?’

‘Working out, going to the park with Naga, binging series.’

‘Pet peeves?’

‘Intolerance and laziness.’

'Don't forget spiders as well.' Kuvira said. ‘Ideal partner?’

‘Smart and funny wouldn’t hurt.’

‘I’m adding sexy, anything less for you is not worth it.’

‘I’m in a chair, I don’t know how much picking I can do.’ Reality coming back to her.

‘If they don’t like that, not your problem only theirs.’ Kuvira said. ‘I’m done I only need a picture and I know just the one.’

‘Which one?’

‘The one I made of you and Naga in the park, before you know... it shows you smile and muscles in your arms.’ Kuvira showed her a picture of Korra hugging Naga, a goofy grin on full display just as one of her bare arms, which showed a lot of muscle.

‘That’s a good one.’ Korra said.

‘I knew you’d come around.’ Kuvira lied, but Korra needn’t know that.

‘Alright, can I have my phone back?’ Korra said.

‘Nah, I’m helping you.’ Kuvira said.

‘I will chase you down with my chair,’ Korra said. ‘I will set Naga loose on you.’

‘You can have your phone.’ Kuvira tossed it to Korra and grabbed her own. ‘I need a new source of income anyway, the job search is difficult nowadays, what do two just graduated young people do for a job.’

‘Prostitute ourselves?’ 

‘It is not prostitution; it is an easy way to make a few coins.’ Kuvira said as she walked towards the couch. ‘Start swiping bitch.’ She yelled from the couch, Korra wheeled towards her.

Korra sighed in defeat and started looking through profiles, the first three were over 60 and looking for girls younger than herself, the following was a tall dark man in search of a new project. He looked quite promising until she read that he loathed animals.

Next up was a younger man from the Northern Water Tribe, he was not unattractive but only wanted tall women with green eyes and dark hair, don’t we all, Korra thought.

It went on and on from old perverts to creeps and weirdo’s, sometimes the pictures were good, but the bio and adjacent personality were appalling. Korra was just about done when she found it, a new profile.

**Asami Sato, CEO**  
**  
Age: 32**

**Address: Republic city**

**Occupation: CEO of Future Industries**

**Hobbies: Working out, Reading, Doing engineering stuff.**

**Looking for in a partner: I’d like a woman I can spoil, someone who’s kind and funny, an adult I can have a conversation with or just a reason to get out of the office.**

She was cute, Korra though looking at a picture of the woman, she oozed sophistication and poise. Black hair framed a pale face, green eyes, and ruby lips. The woman was wearing a form-fitting business suit, Korra had a thing for women in suits, and she wished this woman would ever want her. She gazed at the picture for a while, letter her face fall.

‘I know that look,’ Kuvira said, looking up from her phone. ‘Just try it, you won’t be disappointed, just hit the connect button.’

‘Alright.’ She tapped connect. ‘And now?’

‘Wait and hit up more people.’ Kuvira said.

Korra tried to be open-minded, she really did, but all the other people couldn’t compare to the woman she had just seen. A couple of people who belonged in an elderly home, some people with a terrible pickup line in their bio, she was about to chuck her phone away to go to the bathroom, a difficult task now, when her phone went off with a message.

**Connection has been made with: Asami Sato**

She did a little dance with her upper body, Kuvira looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Korra shrugged and wheeled herself to her bedroom where Naga was waiting for her.

‘Hey, Girl.’ She said, petting the dog and then laying herself on the bed with the use of her toned arms, during this motion she felt her phone vibrate again. Naga jumped on the bed with her, Korra had given up trying to get the dog to stop jumping on her bed, but lately, she missed the comfort of having another person next to her, together with the pain and trauma and the fact that Naga was very huggable, Naga was allowed to stay in her bed most nights. It was then that she got her phone out of her pants.

**Message from: Asami Sato, open application to see**

She opened her phone.

**  
[16:14] Asami Sato: This is the point where I say a pick-up line that borders on perverted trying to get you to go out with me, but as I was trying to find the best one for you, I was Blanking.**

**[16:15] Asami Sato: I mean, what could I say when a girl as pretty as you must’ve heard them all, I mean you’re beautiful.  
**

Korra giggled, she actually giggled, she didn’t know it was the honest truth or the actual greatest pick-up line in the world, but she felt her cheeks go pink, she hadn’t been this excited since before the accident.

**  
[16:20] Korra Waters: That must be a line.  
**

The reply was almost immediate.

**  
[16:21] Asami Sato: I swear to you it wasn’t.**

**[16:21] Asami Sato: Did it work though?**

**[16:21] Korra Waters: Kinda…**

**[16:21] Asami Sato: What is a girl as beautiful as you are doing on such an application?  
**

She had to tell a half-truth; the full truth would scare this woman off. Korra thought about it for a while before typing her next reply

**  
[16:26] Korra Waters: You know, standard 23-year-old problems, just out of college with a huge amount of debt and no proper source of income.**

**[16:26] Korra Waters: Sorry, I forgot, but you’re beautiful as well, I don’t understand you being here as well.**

**[16:27] Asami Sato: My friend made my account, wanted me to get out of the office and I wanted to spend some of the money I have over, I can’t keep renovating my estate.  
**

Asami replied immediately, that meant she stayed on the app during her time to think, that could mean just for her, Korra thought.

**  
[16:28] Asami Sato: Sorry, that sounded vain, I just get really nervous talking to a pretty girl, apparently online as well.**

**[16:28] Korra Waters: You don’t sound vain at all; I wish I had the money.**

**[16:29] Asami Sato: What’d you do with it?**

**[16:31] Korra Waters: Partly invest, partly spend some on myself, like getting a proper living space except a non-cooled or heated apartment with a loudmouthed roommate, and I’d spend some to good causes, Water Tribe needs wood, it is scarce.**

**[16:32] Korra Waters: This was a test wasn’t it?**

**[16:35] Asami Sato: Kind-hearted and intelligent, Korra I’m going, to be frank with you.  
**

Then it stopped, the follow-up didn’t come when she was on her bed, it didn’t come when she had to go to the bathroom again, it didn’t come when Kuvira brought her dinner. She waited for hours when finally.

**  
[23:47] Asami Sato: I am so sorry, Korra. Apparently, as CEO, you have to actually do some work, and the investor came in. My apologies.**

**[23:48] Korra Waters: Don’t apologize, it is not necessary.**

**[23:51] Asami Sato: Good, because that makes the next part so much easier.**

**[23:53] Asami Sato: I really want to see you; would you like to grab some dinner soon to see if we’re a good fit and lay down possible boundaries?**

**[23:54] Korra Waters: I’d love to, when are you free?**

**[23:55] Asami Sato: I’m free the whole weekend, starting Friday evening.**

**[23:57] Korra Waters: You do know that is tomorrow right?**

**[23:58] Asami Sato: I know, I just really want to meet you, you’re the first person I might like on the app.**

**[23:58] Korra Waters: I won’t look the exact same as the picture I must admit.**

**[23:59] Asami Sato: Is that you in the picture of you and your dog?**

**[23:59] Korra Waters: Yes.**

**[0:00] Asami Sato: Then I don’t care, show me tomorrow.**

**[0:01] Korra Waters: Show me tonight, you mean.**

**[0:02] Asami Sato: Raava, beautiful and a dork.**

**[0:02] Asami Sato: I’m going to bed, see you tonight.**

**[0:03] Korra Waters: Until tonight, miss Sato.**

**[0:04] Asami Sato: I like it when you call me that.**

**[0:06] Asami Sato: I know this place, serve great noodles; I’ll take you there I’ll text you the address**

**[0:07] Asami Sato: {Location}**

**[0:08] Korra Waters: See you soon.**

**[0:10] Asami Sato: Good night and sweet dreams.  
**

‘Kuvira!’ Korra yelled.

‘What is the matter?’ Kuvira came barging into her room, dressed fully in her fluffy PJ’s and slippers, toothbrush in her mouth.

‘You shouldn’t run with a brush in your mouth.’ Korra said.

‘That’s what you needed to tell me?’ Kuvira asked.

‘No, I need you to drive me to this restaurant tonight.’

‘You sly fox, Korra Waters, have you got yourself a date?’ Kuvira said.

‘V. please be an adult about this.’ Korra said. ‘Please, for me.’

‘Fine but as soon as your legs work, you’re going to learn how to drive.’ Kuvira said, before leaving her room. ‘And not in my car.’

Korra went to bed with a smile on her face this night, hugging Naga close to her. Starting tomorrow, she might have a way to walk again.


	2. Pale Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linger on your pale blue eyes  
> Linger on your pale blue eyes
> 
> ~ Velvet Underground

Asami Sato was nervous, how couldn’t she be, the whole day at work she had been distracted, she hadn’t messaged Korra on the app, but she had opened it to look at her profile picture, from time to time.

During lunch, her best friend Opal had joined her, whilst quickly eating her salad she had told Opal about her plans for the evening.

‘Finally, Asami, it was about time that you got laid.’ Opal had said.

‘I’m not sleeping with her, just spoiling her and taking her on dates, spending money, I got too much anyways.’ Asami had said.

‘Is she pretty?’

‘She is.’

‘Then fuck her, you need to get off soon, you’re becoming so uptight, you need to get some.’

‘I won’t come on, I met her online, I’m her sugar daddy.’

‘Yeah, you are.’ Opal had teased.

‘You need to grow up.’

‘And you need to have someone go down on someone.’ Opal said as had she made a V with her hands and put her tongue through.

‘She needs the money; I want to spoil someone.’ Asami had said. ‘I’m going out with her tonight, we’ll see what happens, I just want to make her feel good, but it would help me get Hiroshi off my back, to stop him pestering about my dating life, I can’t handle it anymore, he’s always setting me up with the worst people, mainly guys.’

‘It will all go as you planned unless the one factor you haven’t taken into your consideration.’ Opal had said as she made to leave, break was over.

‘Which is?’

‘You falling in love with this girl.’

Now Asami was sitting at her table, a table with a view over the city, but it didn’t seem to captivate her as it used to. She kept glancing at the entrance of the restaurant, a big arch leading to the hallway where the elevator and stairs were, she wore a red dress, not showing too much cleavage, but also hugging her curves, her ruby lips matched the dress and she managed to accentuate her long legs with her best pair of stockings and high heels.

She was meeting up with Korra in her favourite restaurant, it wasn’t the fanciest she’d ever gone to neither was it very expensive, but it was just right for the occasion, it had her favourite dish, kimchi, together with two friends that own the place.

‘Miss Sato,’ The Maître D asked, a bulky man with dark hair and an infectious smile ‘Your Date has arrived.’

‘Call me Asami, please.’ Is what she wanted to say but all she could do was watch the face of the girl who came through the arches, being led by a waitress, who pushed a couple of chairs out of her path and cleared the way for her date. She watched Korra wheel herself in as the Maître D pulled out a chair for Korra so she could place her own wheelchair there.

‘A very good evening can I get you something.’ The Maître D asked.

‘Yes, please, could I get some herbal tea, thank you. Hmm, Bolin.’ Korra said, after reading his name tag.’

‘And miss Sato, would you like a refill on your water?’

‘Could you bring us a bottle of Plum Wine, your finest please?’ Asami said.

‘You don’t have to.’ Korra said, she looked so nervous and small in her chair. Asami could see that the tanned girl wasn’t taller than herself, she saw the tribal tattoo on her arm as it rippled over flexing muscles which 

‘I insist, besides I’m treating you.’ Asami said, looking at the girl just under ten years her junior. ‘Kind off my job don’t you think.’

‘Here you go, ladies.’ Bolin came back with their drinks. It turned silent for a while with them looking through the menu, Asami knew it by hand but she wanted to wait for Korra to break the silence.

‘So, I said that I’m not the same as I the picture showed.’ Korra started.

‘I can see,’ Asami stated, she knew Korra meant the chair, but she wouldn’t dare bring it up like that. ‘You’ve cut your hair, it looks amazing.’

‘Thank you.’ Said a small voice, that came from the Water Tribe girl, Asami knew she had made the right decision, she could tell this girl in front of her did not want pity, just to be treated as an equal.

‘What would you girls like to eat?’

‘I’d like the earth dumplings and the fire noodle soup.’ Asami said. ‘Korra?’

‘Can I have some vegetable stew and the seaweed roll mix?’ Korra asked, Asami raised a well-groomed brow at her date, did she just order the two cheapest dishes on the menu?

‘And maybe some spicy shrimp fried for the table.’ Asami added. 

‘Will be done, miss Sato.’ Bolin said, ‘Could I interest you on our special drink of the day, a spicy whiskey from the fire nation.’

‘Yeah, know me so well, Bolin.’ Asami said. ‘Bring two glasses, thank you.’

A smaller waiter came towards their table and stood next to Bolin; he was younger than the big man. ‘Complimentary Kimchi from the chef.’ He said placing a small bowl with spicy cabbage in the middle.

‘Thanks, Kai, tell Mako that I owe him one.’ Asami said as both men walked away, and she grabbed her chopsticks, she never ordered kimchi, but the chef knew it was her favourite and he always gave her a bowl, now that she was on a date, she got a larger bowl.

‘Did you ever have Kimchi?’ She asks Korra, the girl seems nervous, she supposed that she probably would be to if she’d be in Korra’s shoes.

‘No,’ Korra says. ‘I’m from the Water Tribe, we mainly eat salted fish or seaweed, I hadn’t even tried udon until college.’

‘That’s a shame, Kake udon is one of my favourites.’ Asami said. ‘You have to try my mum’s recipe; it tastes so good.’

‘Already planning a second date, miss Sato?’ Korra smirked and Asami melted, her grin was so cute, she was going to love spoiling this girl.

‘What if I am?’ She teased as she started eating the kimchi, bringing it to her mouth her gaze on Korra who followed the piece of food with her eyes.

‘What is it?’ Korra asked hesitantly, Asami guessed that even while in college she didn’t try that many other things than the things she was used to.

‘Spicy cabbage, it’s quite difficult to make, I can’t get it right, though I’ve tried, I haven’t got the time for it, luckily this restaurant serves the best.’ Asami said as she grabbed a piece between her chopsticks and handed it to Korra, bringing the sticks towards her date’s mouth.

Korra had already eaten from her chopsticks when Asami realised what she had done, she blushed in shame, this was not the plan.

‘Hmm.’ Korra half-moaned. ‘This is really good.’

‘I know right,’ Asami smiled as the tanned girl grabbed her own chopsticks and started eating from the bowl, only now did Asami look at anything other than Korra’s face, which was really pretty already with big cerulean eyes, flawless skin, and long hair in a ponytail with two strands of hair in cylinders in the style of the Water Tribe. Her dress was in the same style as her hair, lots of blue and definitely from the south, it was thicker than hers, sleeveless and it hugged her curves. Tanned and Toned arms were on full display together with black tattoos on her arms of waves circling around her wrist.

Really pretty, Asami thought, with a cute smile. Korra had started eating the kimchi as her life depended on it until she caught Asami looking at her, she slurped the piece of cabbage that hang outside her lips inside her mouth and shoved the bowl towards Asami. ‘Sorry, I got carried away, take some, while it lasts.’

‘No, Korra, you take as much as you want. I can always order more. I know the owners, plus I can pay for an extra dish.’

‘Sure?’ Korra asked, as she had her fingers on the bowl again, a hungry glint in her eyes, Asami giggled but nodded. ‘Thank you, Asami.’

She was really cute, Opal was going to love her, wait. Was she already thinking about Korra meeting her friends?

It was undeniable that she found this girl to be more than acceptable for her plans, she would gladly spend money to make her happy, Asami knew right then that she wants Korra and no-one else.

‘Should we discuss our arrangement before we continue?’ Korra said, after having finished the whole bowl of kimchi by herself. ‘To clear the air?’

‘I suppose that would be wise.’ Asami said. ‘Anything you want to ask me first?’

‘Well, yeah, I was wondering… you don’t have to answer.’ Korra started. ‘But why were you on that site? I mean you are beautiful and seem really kind, smart, funny and perf- I mean couldn’t you just as easily find someone who’s not stuck in a chair.’

‘I could, but I don’t want to, it takes so much time to find someone I like, the internet is just easier to filter perverts out.’ Asami said. ‘Also, I need to get my father off my back, if I get set up with one more stuffy politician or perverted CEO, I will go insane.’

‘I quite like my perverted CEO.’ Korra joked, before realising what she said and clasping her hand before her mouth.

Asami giggled again, Korra was just so bright and dorky, when she let it show.

‘Why were you on the application if I may ask?’ Asami inquired.

‘My roommate set me up.’ Korra admitted. ‘She is on there as well to make more money and I could use some as well. Plus, dating has not been great, the chair doesn’t allow me to.’

‘That’s not true, Korra, the chair doesn’t define who you are, never let people judge you for it.’ Asami said.

‘That means a lot.’ Korra said, looking downwards. ‘When people see me, they always stare, they say that they’re sorry but they’re not, most are just happy it’s not them in the chair.’

‘They should stare but not for a reason of pity,’ Asami said. ‘The woman in the chair is beautiful.’

Korra’s eyes lit up and a hint of a cocky grin painted her face, an echo of a happier woman.

‘Are you ladies ready for your main course?’ The waiter asked.

‘We are.’ Korra said.

‘Enjoy,’ He said as he put down the plates.

‘So Korra,’ Asami wriggled her eyebrows, Korra looked in awe as she gazed into emerald eyes. ‘Why don’t we first say what we expect from the other and see if we can come to some sort of agreement?’

‘Sounds good. Do you want to start?’ Korra said.

‘I’ll start,’ Asami said. ‘I want to take you out on dates once or twice a week, I want to give you gift and money in exchange for your company. I expect enthusiasm and interest in my doing just as if we were really dating. I will not have you pay for anything and I will give you my personal cell, only three people have it right now and two of them work here.’

‘Is that all?’ Korra smirked.

‘Well, I’d say I want you to enjoy it, but that is a given.’ Asami stated. ‘How about you?’

‘I want all that what you just said, but I’m not willing to take much more money than we agreed, or extra stuff when I haven’t done enough to earn it. Also, I’m not putting out or anything.’ Korra said.

‘I don’t expect you to, I would like some touches, they are not things I need from this, so you can say no, but like holding hands in public or me stroking that pretty face or running my hands through that beautiful hair of yours.’ Asami said as she smiled, her ruby lips catching the attention of Korra, who audibly gulped.

‘I can live with that, but what I really want is a distraction, from this.’ She pointed at her chair. ‘Just to feel alive again and not bound to this, to not have someone look at me with pity they usually do. To just be boring Korra again.’

‘You’ll never be boring, Korra, but I’m going to try to make you feel like your old self again.’ Asami said. ‘That is if you are willing to accept my offer.’

Korra had to think about it, not long mainly because the terms were good for her and Asami was really pretty, but on the other hand, was she really committing herself to such a thing? On the other hand, Asami was really, really pretty.

‘I accept.’ Korra said.

‘Good,’ Asami giggled, Korra decided right then and there that Asami’s giggle was the best sound in the world. ‘Then this is for you.’ 

She handed Korra a long, flat-looking box, which contained a chain with a moon pendant on it. 

‘It’s a moon necklace.’ Korra said as she looked at the silver necklace. ‘The moon is an important part of our culture.’

‘I know,’ Asami said, she failed to mention that after seeing Korra’s profile she had done hours of research on the southern water tribes. ‘I had to make sure that it wasn’t a betrothal one, both have been in my family for ages.’

‘It’s beautiful.’ Korra said. ‘But I can’t accept it.’

‘Why not?’ Asami said.

‘It’s too expensive.’

‘When I give you something like that and you fail to come up with a reason to not have it, you take it.’ Asami stated signalling Korra that there was no wriggle room in this room.

‘Okay, but then I’ll give you a new one.’ Korra said.

‘You can’t buy me stuff like this, the rate will be 100 coins per hour for a gift.

‘10000 coins per hour?’

‘200 coins an hour.’ Korra said.

‘10000 coins a day?’

‘300 coins an hour.’ Korra said, still not believing that she was trying to gain less money from the nice and pretty lady in front of her.

‘1000 coins a date, plus presents.’ Asami said, eventually after more haggling, trying for Korra to take more of her money, with a tone of finality.

‘Fine.’ Korra said. ‘But presents cannot be more than a quarter my earnings of that week.’ 

‘Half.’ Asami said.

‘Fine.’

‘Good,’ Asami said as she leaned forward, intentionally or unintentionally showing her cleavage. ‘I have one last rule for you.’

‘What is it?’ Korra asked, enthralled by the hot woman in front of her.

‘You can’t fall in love with me.’ She said with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might change the title, I want them all to be songs, but I used this one already in another story, that was another fandom so I doubt many of you will have read it, but still. It kind of bothers me and this was the only one I could think of. It is about 2 in the night and I am tired, when I wrote this I just said that the value of a coin is 1 coin=1 euro. I'll probably change that as well, but I'm tired and wanted it posted.
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you liked it, please let me know what you think.  
> Personally, I think that Korra will break some of the rules, probably the last...
> 
> As always, take care, and thank you for reading.


	3. Polly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly wants a cracker  
> Maybe she would like some food  
> She asked me to untie her  
> A chase would be nice for a few
> 
> ~ Nirvana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are focussing on the mental state Asami and Korra start in, it is mainly character building, but we'll take a glance at the psychology of those two, which can be heavy for some, you are warned.

‘My roommate should’ve been here by now.’ Korra said walked and rolled towards the coat rack.

‘Why don’t you call her?’ Asami spoke as she helped Korra put on her coat. The phone rang five times before someone finally picked up, but when she heard the voice on the other line, she immediately knew that it wasn’t Kuvira.

‘Hello, who is this?’ Korra asked.

‘You must be Korra.’ The voice said as if that explained everything.

‘Where is Kuvira?’ Asami gave Korra a questioning look, only hearing one side of the conversation.

‘Currently indisposed.’ The voice said as she heard someone panting in the background, could be Naga.

‘Ah Fuck! Coming!’ She heard yelling over the phone.

‘Hush, baby.’ The voice whispered. ‘I’m on the phone.’

‘Is that Kuvira?’ Korra didn’t know why she asked, but she needed a ride and Kuvira had said she’d be there after her date tonight she’d have time to pick her up.

‘It is, she’s a good girl, isn’t she?’ The stranger told her. ‘And so receptive.’

‘Sorry, but who are you?’ Korra asked.

‘Her date for the evening.’ Kuvira’s date said.

‘She was supposed to pick me up ten minutes ago.’ Korra said.

‘Well, I’m sorry, but seeing as she currently is tied to her bed and has my strap up her bum,’ The female voice summed up as Korra could hear her roommate moan again. ‘I must apologize but is there another way you could get home, I don’t think my baby is good to drive, are you?’

‘I might find a way.’ Korra told the stranger.

‘Good, then I will continue to spoil my little baby.’ The stranger said as Kuvira made a noise to indicate she was coming again. ‘I think she’s getting off on you listening in. I’d love to work more on that with you.’

‘Okay…’ Korra left it at that as she hung up, letting her roommate continue her evening with the female stranger.

‘You look worried.’ Asami said. ‘Want to tell me what’s going on?’

‘It’s just my roommate.’ Korra explained. ‘She otherwise disposed.’

‘Sock on the door type?’ Asami joked, Korra nodded.

‘I’m pretty sure her date invited me to watch or join the next time they’re together.’ Korra said.

‘Could be fun.’ Asami laughed as she walked towards the door. ‘Do you want for me to give you a lift?’

‘That would be great.’ Korra said. ‘I’d go home on my own but wheeling there is just too much.’

‘It’ll be my pleasure, Korra.’ Asami said as she 

They stepped out in the relative dark, as utter darkness was impossible in republic city.

‘Where to do you need to go?’ Asami asked.

‘South, across the track.’ Korra said; Asami knew that the neighbourhood Korra just mentioned wasn’t a good one.

‘Alright, my car is just a couple blocks away from here, a bit further than the park blocks from here, so we have to walk that bit.’ Asami said, then she winced as she thought of the terminology she just used. ‘Sorry I didn’t mean to say that.’

‘It’s fine, just an expression.’ Korra said as she wheeled herself to the street Asami had pointed to.

‘Do you want me to wheel you?’ Asami proposed.

‘Nah, I need to train my arms anyway she said as she flexed them and smirked at Asami. The pale woman could tell that she was going to adore that smile soon.

‘Can we stop and walk through, it looks beautiful?’ Korra asked as they walked past a small park, Asami could see a pagoda and a pond where turtle-ducks were swimming.

Asami nodded and they walked through the park’s gate, Korra was glad Asami had chosen to walk next to her, most people stuck to behind her. It was that she needed her arms to propel herself forwards, otherwise, she might have taken the pale hand with pretty polish in her own. She hated the chair, how it made her feel weak, how depended on others like Kuvira, how it made her feel insignificant and slow in an everchanging world, and how it made her feel so unattractive as nobody would ever want a girl who couldn’t walk, especially not someone as beautiful as Asami Sato.

‘I can hear you thinking.’ Asami said as they passed two men holding hands, they looked so in love and it just reminded Korra of what she was missing in her life. ‘Want to let me in?’

‘It’s hard.’ She admitted. ‘Sometimes I feel invisible and insignificant thanks to my disability.’

‘I have no idea what to say, Korra.’ Asami said after a long silence. ‘I assume everyone has already said it, some will say that you shouldn’t worry, or have you refusing those thoughts, but there is no-one who can stop believing such things. I can’t make you appreciate yourself; I can try to coerce you into believing it but that would be wrong. But for what it is worth, I think you are beautiful.’

‘So, you don’t see me as disabled?’ Korra asked, blushing furiously at the notion that Asami thought she was beautiful.

‘I mean, you are, denying it would be wrong,’ Asami spoke softly as she stopped her strides and looked at Korra. She sank to her level and put her hand on Korra’s cheek. ‘It is part of you, but you are so much more, you are funny and strong and kind. You make me smile, laugh, and feel free once again, I want for this arrangement to work.’

‘I want that too.’ Korra said she looked at Asami as she started rolling again, she didn’t look properly and missed a corner riding into some muddy grass. She tried propelling herself back, but as much force as she used, she only went further in the mud.

‘Fuck!’ She yelled in frustration as she put her head in her hands and started crying, not wanting Asami to see she turned in her chair. She hated the chair so much, and herself for that matter for making the beautiful woman see her like this.

‘Korra, do you need help?’ Asami said kindly, having seen all that happened and looking at the crying woman. Korra nodded as she kept on hiding her face. With soft tugs, Asami got the chair out of the mud. Korra still had her face in her hands as she cried, but this was in a public place of the park so the raven-haired woman decided it would be best if they got a little bit more secluded area. She pushed the chair down the paths until she found a spot near the pagoda, next to a large tree and near a pond with turtle ducks.

‘I’m going to stop here for a while.’ Asami said as she ran a hand through short brown hair. ‘If you want to talk, I’m here, if not, I’ll let you shed your tears and we’ll continue afterward. Just let it all out.’

‘I just really hate getting stuck like that.’ Korra said. ‘I feel helpless, and this time it just happened as I was letting go of the fact that I’m disabled after your kinds words, I guess I just reacted poorly, but I’ll be better.’

‘You need to know how strong you are Korra.’ Asami rose to her level again as emerald met cerulean. ‘I don’t think I could do what you are doing.’

‘You could.’ Korra mumbled. ‘You’re perfect.’

‘Trust me I’m far from perfect.’ Asami laughed, she saw Korra’s scoff. ‘Really, I have some serious daddy issues.’

Korra chuckled as a weak smile rose on her face. ‘Thank you.’ She said as she grabbed the hand Asami still had on her cheek, guided it to her face, and kissed it.

‘Are you good to go?’ Asami asked, Korra nodded. ‘Want me to push?’ Korra nodded again and they walked off towards the car park. Once they arrived Asami got her red convertible out of its spot so Korra could get in better, the Water Tribe girl used her hands and arms to push herself into the car seat and Asami closed the door for her before trying to fold up the chair.

‘Do you need help?’ Korra asked amused as Asami struggled to fold the chair into itself.

‘Three PhD’s and an engineering degree, I must be able to do this.’ She said as she put herself on the floor to look under the chair at its joints.

‘There is this one lever, and it folds itself up.’ Korra said as she pointed at the bright blue lever.

‘I hate myself right now.’ She pulled the lever which put a mechanism in working that folded the chair up. Asami picked it up and placed it in the trunk. ‘Next time I’m bringing my wrangler, it has a booth big enough to fit the chair.

‘I thought it was cute, you got on a dirty floor for me.’ Korra said.

‘Really dirty.’ Asami whined, then winked at Korra as she pulled away and they rode into the night.

‘Do you want me to take you inside?’ Asami asked as she parked in front of an old apartment building in a rundown neighbourhood, she had helped Korra get back into her chair and they had exchanged phone numbers quickly.

‘No thanks, I only need to take the elevator, and then it’s the first door on the right.’ She answered.

‘You live on the first floor?’ Asami asked, shocked at the inconvenience.

‘No, the fifth, but I can’t really afford…’ She cut herself off. ‘I mean, it has a nice view on the water.’

‘Good night sweet Korra.’ Asami kissed her cheek lightly as she hugged her date. ‘Text me when you get in, also, I need to know where I can put my money, rather do it digital.’

‘I will, I just hope that I don’t walk in on Kuvira having sex with someone I don’t know.’

‘Would it be better if it was someone you knew?’ Asami joked, her laugh sounded beautiful in the silence of the night.

‘No, but the last thing I heard she was getting railed by some woman I don’t know.’ Korra admitted. ‘Can you get the door?’

Asami held the door open for Korra, who wheeled inside and turned around. ‘I had a great evening, I want to continue our agreement if you want to.’

‘Of course, I do.’ Asami said. ‘Now get to bed, good night.’

‘Night ‘Sami.’ Korra said as Asami closed the door, immediately she scolded herself for calling her ‘Sami instead of her real name, she was so wrapped up in her own business that she didn’t see Asami blush as she walked back to her car.

She rolled to the elevator and pushed a button for it to come. Her mind was caught by a flyer talking about the end of the world and another flyer next to it concerning elevator maintenance. She didn’t read the date because when she tried to the elevator dinged open a woman dressed in green stepped out, bringing the scent of cigarettes with her. Korra never saw her face as she threw up in her mind, she hated the nicotine smell and wheeled herself into the elevator punching the fifth-floor button.

She knocked at her door, but as Kuvira didn’t answer, she had to open it herself, it was difficult, keeping the door open and propelling herself inside but eventually, she managed. As she wheeled herself in, the faint smell of nicotine hung in the air like a thick gas. 

‘V?’ She said, all lights were off, and she didn’t see her roommate on the couch, she didn’t hear a shower running not even the faint glow of light underneath her bedroom door or the smell of the weed Kuvira liked to smoke at night. She turned on the light and saw a little note on the countertop of the kitchen.

**  
A little present from me to you, don’t worry about ruining the sight, I already have a picture.  
I kept her waiting just so you could see her, my little baby gets off on that.**

**Mistress Beifong  
**

She heard noises coming from Kuvira’s room. With the speed of sound, Korra pushed herself towards Kuvira’s door. Korra pushed the door open and laughed silently at the sight in front of her. Kuvira always strong and dominant was naked, all her wrists were tied to a different bedpost, Kuvira’s eyes were covered by a piece of green cloth and in her mouth was a ball gag.

First, she released the gag from her roommate’s mouth, Kuvira sputtered and pushed a pair of green panties, Korra knew she didn’t own, out of it as well.

‘Mistress?’ Kuvira asked as she pushed her hips up trying to show her glistening slit. ‘Thank you, I’ve been a good girl, please let me come.’

‘It’s Korra.’ Said Korra as she burst out the laughter she had tried to contain for minutes.

‘Fuck, Korra, don’t look at me, I’m naked and have my bum stuffed.’ Kuvira tried to wriggle herself free, to protect her from Korra’s gaze.

‘You have your what now?’ Korra's laugh became only louder.

‘Shut it.’ Kuvira scolded. ‘Get out or no, wait… untie me please.’

‘I’ll get you untied, but first I want to hear something, you know what.’ Korra said as she got her phone out of her pocket.

‘Fine,’ Kuvira sighed. ‘I have a massive plug up my ass.’

‘Good, I recorded it, that’s going to be my ringtone.’ She laughed. ‘Now how about those restraints.’

**  
**Message from Asami  


It was later, Korra laid in bed after having just a long and strange conversation with Kuvira. Her roommate had no problems with hooking up with people she met on the application and she had met someone who wanted to dominate her for extra presents and money and Kuvira had obliged, finding the woman very attractive.

‘Always had a thing for earth kingdom woman.’ She had said to Korra, who had audibly groaned.

She had gone to bed, making Kuvira promise not to masturbate tonight on her catching her in the act.

****

**[00:00] Asami: Are you alright, you never texted.**

**[00:13] Korra: Sorry, I had to untie my roommate, her sugar mommy left her naked and gagged for me to find her.**

**[00:14] Korra: Please promise me you won’t do that to me**

**[00:16] Asami: I just might ;-). No, I’d never. I would die of embarrassment; how did she take it.**

**[00:17] Korra: Surprisingly well, but that I could have expected after seeing what came out of her butt, it was the size of a fucking pear.**

**[00:17] Asami: Wow, haha.**

**[00:18] Asami: I know that usually with dating there is a three-day waiting period, but as we are not dating but have an agreement, do you want to go out soon?**

**[00:19] Korra: I’d love to, where?**

**[00:20] Asami: On Sunday, so two days from now, I usually have a big brunch with a friend, how about I ditch her and take you instead.**

**[00:21] Korra: I’ll see you on Sunday, which is tomorrow.**

**[00:22] Asami: Fucking dork, you’re lucky you’re cute.**

**[00:23] Korra: I’m not cute!**

**[00:23] Korra: I’m sexy.**

**[00:24} Asami: Nah, you’re adorable and sweet, say goodnight to your dog for me.**

**[00:25] Korra: {Picture of Naga licking Korra’s face} Naga says goodnight.**

**Korra threw her phone away, closing it for the night as she cuddled with her dog.**

**‘Okay, Korra.’ She told herself, knowing how difficult her new task would be. ‘Don’t fall in love with her.’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Mistress Beifong? you may ask.  
> It is a surprise to be revealed, for you... and for me.  
> (I still haven't decided between Suyin and Opal, both would be nice in the story, but Suyin might be a bit too old and I think I prefer Opal with Bolin, so it is difficult.)
> 
> Anyway, expect the next chapter tomorrow, take care, please leave a comment and a kudo and talk to you tomorrow.


	4. Chop Suey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father, into your hands I commend my spirit  
> Father, into your hands  
> Why have you forsaken me?  
> In your eyes forsaken me  
> In your thoughts forsaken me  
> In your heart forsaken me, oh
> 
> ~ System of a Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 days in a row, a new record for me I think.  
> With this chapter, the introduction to our characters ends and the next chapters will be farther apart. This is Asami-centric and can be tough to read.
> 
> CW: For coarse language, past death, and recreational drug use.

‘Don’t fall in love with her.’ Asami repeated to herself all through Saturday. She was working, because what else would a person do on a Saturday, and even though she needed to get some work done her mind kept drifting towards the tanned girl with the pretty smile.

She would meet up with Korra the next morning and couldn’t help but smile through her buttload of paperwork. Her smile didn’t even falter that much when her father came into her office, even resigned Hiroshi held most of the power within the company.

‘Good day, father.’ She had said in the proper way she had been taught by her late mother.

‘Good day, daughter.’ He had responded, then he had gone on about business and how he thought the company could improve, he wanted to go back to coal whereas Asami was trying to steer the company to clearer sources of energy. Then he had jabbed at her for dressing not formally enough and looking like a slut. She had thanked him for the feedback wanting to move on with her paperwork but as he left, he had left something on her desk.

That something was why she was now storming outside to the balcony of their floor. Almost the whole company was empty except for a few. She threw open the doors and saw her best friend and assistant in a corner, looking out of the city.

‘Opal!’ She yelled; she could see Opal dropping something from her hands as she strode towards her.

‘I wasn’t…’ She stated. ‘I mean I’ve quit.’

‘I wasn’t saying you were.’ Asami said.

Opal looked down to the street where she had dropped her cigarette. ‘I mean I’ll quit again, but I found out mom bought a packet yesterday and I smoked some of hers and now I’m hooked again.’

‘They’re disgusting Opal.’ Asami stated.

‘Do you want one?’ Opal extended the pack to her friend.

‘No,’ Asami said, eyeing the pack longingly. ‘I quit years ago; besides I wasn’t addicted, you were.’

‘You were, too’ Opal said as she lit a new one. ‘Only you preferred them with weed in them.’

‘I smoked pure, most of the time.’ Asami sighed as she eyed the letter her father had left her. ‘I could use some right now.’ 

‘I have some in the office.’ Opal admitted.

‘Why the fuck would you have some in the office?’ Asami inquired. ‘Are you getting high at work?’

‘No,’ Opal said, before seeing Asami’s glare. ‘Yes... but only when Jinora is around, she and her boyfriend grow their own, it is really good.’

‘My father has instated a no drugs policy.’ Asami stated. 

‘That’s why you liked to get high in college, as an outlet.’ Opal reminded her

‘I might have, but we can’t do it here at work.’ Asami said.

‘Or we do it in your office, your father’s old office.’ Opal said. ‘Because no-one can make you this pissed except Hiroshi Sato.’

‘Fine.’ She relented as they walked back towards her office. ‘I was about to invite you over for Saturday wine anyway.’ 

‘Good, I’ll be right back.’ Opal walked to her office and came back with a full bag of pot and quickly rolled a small joint, it would get Asami high, but probably not herself.

Asami coughed as she took a hit, it had been over four years since she had last smoked and even then, she had been an absolute lightweight.

‘Forgot you couldn’t handle your shit.’ Opal laughed. ‘What has he done now?’

Asami threw the letter in Opal's lap. ‘Read!’

Opal saw formal handwriting on the top side of the letter and smaller, fancier writing on the bottom.  
****

**Dear Asami,**

**Your invitation for dining with the General has been accepted and he will see you tonight at six.  
It is expected of you that you wear something nice and will never address the general with anything else than his title.**

**Until then,**

**The Office of The General**

**_  
Hi, pumpkin,_ **

**_You need to go, no claiming you are sick.  
I don’t want to hear excuses or claims  
The General is only doing this to convince the public he isn’t a faggot,  
It is up to you to prove the public wrong, he needs this to run for office.  
No man would ever vote for a fag or dyke._ **

**_I will see you later,_ **

**_Hiroshi Sate  
Chairman of Future Industries  
_ **

‘Bastard.’ Opal exclaimed. ‘He still doesn’t know you’re bisexual?’

‘He is very homophobic; I could lose my position at this job.’ Asami sighed. ‘And now he’s using me to meet this general I don’t care for. And it is the night before I meet Korra again.’

‘You’re meeting her again?’ Opal asked and took a hit, Asami nodded. ‘Good, I’m glad for you.’

‘Yeah…’ She sighed as she stared at the letter Hiroshi had left. ‘He couldn’t even tell me himself; can’t I just join you and Suyin for dinner like usual?’

‘I don’t think you can get out of this.’ Opal said. ‘Besides I’m not sure if mom will cook. She came home even later than me last night and I had a booty call, I think she might have had too.’

‘I don’t want to know about you and your mom fucking, I just need to know how to get out of this.’ Asami slumped back in her chair in defeat, the scarlet letter still on her desk.

‘So, Asami,’ The General said. ‘Could you find this place easily?’

‘Well, it was the biggest house on a large hill,’ Asami’s sarcasm dripped from her words. ‘And you send a limo, plus the car I actually took had the Future Industries satnav which I designed, so yeah; it was quite easy to find.’

Asami knew she should be nicer, he was after all a high-ranking general in the army, but he was a slimebag and uptight. Their date was set in a dining hall big enough for a great festive celebratory ball. It contrasted with everything she liked, she wanted something small and quaint; taking Korra to a restaurant yesterday had already been a bit much, usually, she just prepared a home-cooked mail together as that was where you truly got to know someone, but Korra was a stranger and she felt safe with the brothers.

‘Your father has told me you want to move to clean energy.’ The General sat on the other end of a long table, due to the silence in the room his voice carried across it, but still, Asami felt an urge to shout.

‘I do.’ She said, somewhat hopeful of a normal conversation, she hadn’t shared one with anyone yet, not with the driver, the maid, the butler, or with her date.

‘Wouldn’t it an unwise decision?’ Asami wondered if she sounded as pompous as The General did. ‘Isn’t coal the answer?’

‘It isn’t the future; we must look ahead in these times.’ Asami recited, through numerous interviews she had to repeat that line, usually, those interviews were given by perverts only giving her a platform for her looks or condescending bastards who didn’t believe a woman could lead such a big company.

‘I think it would be unwise.’ The General repeated, good for him, she thought as she continued eating her first course. It wasn’t good, the products were high-end but there was no love in the preparation and Asami had always tasted the difference, even with her parents, she preferred her mother’s cooking.

Her phone buzzed, she hoped it was Korra, it was.

**  
[20:31] Korra: How late tomorrow?**

**[20:31] Asami: So glad you texted, I don’t know, pick you up at 10?**

**[20:32] Korra: You seem glad, wanting to see me so soon?**

**[20:32] Asami: Yes, but I’m on the most boring date in history and in need of a distraction  
**

‘Asami.’ The General said as he made her look up from her phone. ‘The main course is served.’

She thanked him politely before returning to her phone with a smile on her face.

**  
[20:32] Korra: You’re on a date, in between our two dates? Which are very close to each other.**

**[20:35] Asami: My father set me up, but the guy is the worst, I’d rather be with you right now.**

**[20:36] Korra: Do I know them?**

**[20:36] Asami: Probably, he’s The General, running for office.**

**[20:36] Korra: Him? I’ve heard of him.**

**[20:37] Asami: Not a real social person.**

**[20:38] Korra: Aren’t you the one on the phone during?**

**[20:38] Asami: You’re right, talk to you later, see you at 10:00**

**[20:39] Korra: Can’t wait.  
**

‘Sorry, important person’ Asami half-lied, she smiled at him, the thought of Korra being a veil or mask she could pull over herself.

‘Work?’ He asked, Asami hummed as a response, technically not a lie as it was neither yes nor no. ‘Hmm, have you thought of a replacement?’

‘For what?’ She asked.

‘For the company when we wed?’ He stated, with a tone in his voice as though it should have been obvious.

‘This is just a date.’ Asami said with finality in her voice. 'And I'm not leaving my company, even if we do get together, a feature that has a lower likelihood hood than me sprouting wings and flying away.'

‘That is not what your father told me; we are to be wed by the end of the month.’ He said with a questioning look. ‘Did your father not tell you that?’

‘He didn’t.’ She was furious, she stood up and walked a figurative mile towards his chair. ‘It makes this easier. I will not marry you, ever. I will call my father and make sure I don’t want to have to see you again. Good! Bye!’

She stormed off walking through hallways full of portraits and busts until she reached the front door, she flung them open and strode towards her car, already calling the person she started to hate most in all the four nations.

‘How the fuck could you!’ She yelled.

‘Don’t use that language against me,’ Hiroshi sternly said, before ‘Pumpkin, please understand.’

‘Don’t you dare call me that, that was mom’s name for me,’ Asami screamed in fury. ‘Only she got to call me that.’

‘Asami, please understand.’ Her father tried to be calm but Asami could hear he was mad as well. ‘You are not getting younger and you don’t have that much time anymore to produce an heir for me.’

‘That’s what this is about?’ Asami was beyond livid at this point. ‘I won’t produce a child, fuck you father.’

‘That is no way to treat your old man, pumpkin.’ He said calmly, trying to compose himself.

‘Don’t fucking call me that!’ She drove from The General’s property as she headed to her own mansion, she couldn’t set a foot in the Sato estate tonight. ‘And maybe, if we’re talking about behaving ourselves and treating people well… Don’t sell your daughter as a common fucking whore!’

‘I wasn’t selling you,’ Hiroshi said. ‘It would just be a beneficial marriage for the both of you.’

‘What would you get from it?’ She sneered. ‘You get your company back until I produce an heir and maybe even until they are grown, provided it is a boy. You get me out of the house and in the kitchen like a wench and you can rest assured that the last reminder of mom is gone.’

‘Pumpkin…’

‘Don’t... Just don’t.’ She sighed as she hung up on her father, she steered the car towards an empty car park and put her head on the wheel. 

She screamed as loud as she could before breaking down in tears. To distract herself from her moment of weakness she opened her phone, she gazed for a while at the wallpaper of a woman who looked a lot like Asami held a baby with raven hair and green eyes. This just made her cry more.

She opened an audio file she had saved from back when she was seventeen. It was a pocket-dial from her mom, of the day that she died, Asami had been at college at the time and wasn’t home when it happened, some burglars shot her during a raid, the killers had never been found. She pressed play as the last words of her mother rang through the car after a good minute of listening to Yasuko walking the streets of the city.

_  
'Hey pumpkin, I must have called you by accident again, it happens so much with this now telephone your father gave me, he said it was just my fault for doing it, but I’m just not that good with technology as him and you._

_I hope you’re doing well in college and having loads of fun, maybe you even find the love of your life. I can’t wait to meet them, is it bad that I hope it is a she? I know you haven’t come out to your father yet, as I know he can be a stubborn bastard and mean at times, but he wants the best for you._

_Please call me back soon, I miss my little pumpkin and hope to see her soon when everything here at home gets better._

_Always remember that you are loved and deserving of love._

_I love you, Pumpkin.'  
_

She broke down, how could she not. She cried and cried until she had no more tears to shed, she drank some water and drove back, the words Yasuko had spoken to her, the last words she would ever tell her. They were words of kindness and the love her mother had for her. Her mother had always seen the best in her, not the business potential her father saw, but she saw Asami as someone who above all wanted to be loved. She had felt comfortable enough that when her mother had visited her at college, the only time she had done, she had come out to her, something about fifteen years later she still couldn't do to her father. Asami felt tears rolling again over her cheek as she drove through the dimly lit streets.

Asami was still crying when she finally found her way to her own home, she had moved out after coming back from college, not being able to live in that house without her mother anymore. She thought of Korra whom she needed to pick up eight hours from now, she smiled softy for the tanned woman was the only light she saw and the darkness Asami had created around herself. She fell into an unruly sleep with her mother’s words echoing through her mind.

_'I love you, Pumpkin.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically no Korra in this one, she'll be back though. But this chapter was important for me to write so you guys know how Asami feels at the start of this.  
> I'm creating some writing exercises for me, short fluff or angst pieces of 500-2000 words, or something like that. I have three at the ready, but I always like extra proposals as inspiration. I won't write them all, just the ones I like.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, trust me it is getting better soon for our girls.


	5. Paint it, Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see a red door  
> And I want it painted black  
> No colors anymore  
> I want them to turn black  
> I see the girls walk by  
> Dressed in their summer clothes  
> I have to turn my head  
> Until my darkness goes
> 
> ~ Rolling Stones

Asami woke at 5, she knew that to pick Korra up at 10:00 she needed to get out of the house at 9:30. Not being able to sleep again, Asami got out of bed and into her garage, she had come up with a plan last night, and she figured she had some time to work on it before meeting Korra.

She walked through the garage and stopped at her campervan. She had bought it after Hiroshi had complained about fucking hippies and what a plague the addicts were. As a retaliation she had bought the van and painted it white, she saw white as a canvas with a car; she wasn’t yet sure what to paint it, probably red, though.

She opened the passenger’s door and yanked out the seat with some tools. This would be perfect she thought. She started sweating as she started lifting the chair to a pile of garbage, the dismantling of the frame where the seat had been, took a long time as it was, for some reason, properly put in place so it wouldn’t come loose.

Once she had removed it, she threw away the matt where it was and added some safety cables. Then she went to her bench where she made a makeshift ramp, which would fold in and out with the use of a button. She placed the button near the steering wheel and put the ramp in place.

Asami looked at the time and cursed, if she wanted to reach Korra in time, she had to hurry without any time to spare to take a shower, she quickly threw a flannel over her white tank top, got in the van, and drove off.

‘You made it!’ Korra exclaimed as she parked in front of Korra’s building. ‘Nice van.’

‘I really hope that is a compliment otherwise you have to wheel yourself to brunch.’ Asami smiled as she rolled her window down. ‘I will have you know that this here, is my new baby, bought her two weeks ago.’

‘She looks boring and plain.’ Korra teased.

‘Want to help paint her?’ Asami proposed.

‘Yeah, today after brunch?’ She nodded and Korra’s smile widened as she wheeled around for the passenger’s door. ‘How do I get in?’

‘Open the door, Korra.’ She told her. Korra opened the door and wheeled back a bit as the ramp mechanism slowly came down and the empty space where a seat should be was revealed. ‘Sami, you didn’t…’

‘Get in, Korra.’ She smiled as Korra wheeled herself in and closed the door.

‘How did you do this?’ Korra awed at Asami who helped her strap in to keep the chair from rolling.

‘Just removed the seat, made a ramp and a mechanism, all within time to pick you up.’ Asami said.

‘How long did it take you?’ Korra asked as she looked at Asami’s cheek, the raven-haired woman wondered if there was something on it.

‘Just in four hours or something.’ Asami said, then realising what she had forgotten she sighed. ‘Sorry, I was so wrapped up in the idea for the van, that I forgot to prepare anything for you.’

‘I thought we were going out for brunch.’

‘At my estate, I’m not really into going out that much.’ Asami admitted as they neared her house. ‘I prefer getting to know you on my own terms.’

‘I’d like that too but look at it this way: now we can make something together.’ Korra kept on looking at Asami’s cheek.

‘Have I got something on my face?’ She asked, and Korra blushed.

‘Yeah… I mean, probably nothing but just a smudge.’ Korra said, Asami looked at herself in the mirror. There was a huge stain of motor oil on her cheek and some had gotten on her tank top, which was visible under the not properly buttoned flannel. Her hair was a mess, as she hadn’t combed it when she woke up, she looked a bit dishevelled especially if you remembered she was the youngest multi-millionaire in the city.

‘Sorry, I left in a hurry and I slept very terribly.’ She told Korra. ‘I know that isn’t an excuse and you deserve better than that, but I just had a tough day yesterday.’

‘Shsss.’ Korra had picked a tissue from her pocket and slowly brought it towards her cheek. She rubbed on it with care, once clean she traced the cheek with her thumb as Asami turned red. It took all the strength Asami could muster to keep an eye on the road and not steer them of course and wrap them around a tree.

‘For what it’s worth, I still think you look beautiful.’

‘Uhm.’ Asami didn’t know how to react, it didn’t happen often anymore that another person called her beautiful, the last who had done her was now nothing more than pictures in her house and a voice memo on her phone. She wasn’t called pretty or cute, words more common to her, she got called beautiful, a word that should be only used for rare occasions, to keep the meaning of it Asami had always thought. Quickly on a piece of straight road she glanced at Korra, who was still eyeing the driver, she smiled at the sight of the grin on the tan girl’s face, Korra was beautiful in every meaning of the word.

With the car parked in the garage, a separate building next to Asami’s mansion, Korra wheeled out of it and saw Asami’s collection of cars and bikes. ‘Fucking hell, you really are loaded, how many do you own.’

‘About 8 modern cars, 4 vintage models, 6 fixing up projects, and five bikes.’ She said truthfully, she only didn’t mention her yacht, helicopter, private airplane, and the cars she had stored at the racetrack, she owned as well. ‘I just like to tinker with them, do you see that one?’ 

She pointed at an old muscle car where the bonnet was opened. Korra wheeled towards it only to see that there was no engine in the car. ‘What happened to her?’

‘Well, his engine is not good for the environment.’ Asami pointed at a workbench where an engine was placed on. ‘I take out the engine and replace it with an electric one.’

‘That sounds very difficult.’ Korra gaped at the woman, who must be some sort of genius doing what she did.

‘Well, it is nothing.’ She didn’t want to make it a bigger deal than it was, it was just her hobby, and everyone had a hobby, right? ‘I just have to take the car apart, put some electrics in it as just and engine isn’t enough to make it work, there need to be cables, he needs a port to charge and I want the inside to look vintage but also with technology from today.’

‘Hot.’ Korra stated as she watched Asami ramble on about something she didn’t fully understand, she found it excruciatingly arousing watching her talk about cars.

‘Sorry, what?’ Asami looked at Korra with the same smirk she had held on her face many times.

‘I just thought you looked good.’ Korra admitted. ‘You smile a lot when talking about your passion, really cute to see.’

‘Thank you,’ Asami blushed, she couldn’t hide it and she found that she didn’t care. ‘I’m really passionate about this project, I wish I could tinker on these things all day.’

‘Then why don’t you?’

‘I’ve got a company to run, a reputation to uphold, and a father to please.’ Asami said as she hung her shoulder. ‘I can’t just open a carshop just so I can do this.’

‘You could,’ Korra said. ‘If that is what you want, do it.’

‘Thank you,’ Asami walked towards a door and Korra followed. ‘Now let’s go to the mansion and have some food.’

‘This is not the main house?’ Korra exclaimed.

They sat at a large table, there was room for ten people but only two plates were set. Asami had made brunch for the two of them very quickly as she and Korra talked about things happening at Asami’s work and her time at the university; Asami never liked to talk about herself all too much, but Korra knew just how to ask the right question as she helped to flow the conversation.

Korra had told her about her past too, they had actually gone to the same university, where some teachers overlapped, she had been a track and field athlete and had almost made it to the Games before the accident, she would’ve been the first in history from the water tribe, a smaller and less populated country.

Korra told her about home, how she liked the cold and how she had a happy childhood with her parents, how she met Naga, how she and the dog had cuddled in a storm for warmth and created a lifelong bond together.

‘You should come over and meet her someday, I think she’ll like you.’ Korra said, she immediately blushed. ‘Sorry, probably too forward, after all, you decide as you are the one paying me.’

It hadn’t hit Asami yet that thus far, she had dictated their relationship, it was usual with their power dynamics, but right then and there she decided she would have none of it. ‘Korra, next time we are doing what you want, you decide.’

‘Really?’ Korra’s face lit up as her mind flooded with ideas, as her features softened at looking at Asami.

‘Naturally.’ Asami put some omelettes on her plate as she sat down next to Korra. ‘What do you want to do?’

‘I don’t know, but I want you to meet Naga.’ Korra said.

‘What do you like to do in your free time.’ Asami asked.

‘I watch terrible reality tv.’ Korra admitted. ‘Tomorrow is the new start of Ember Island.’

‘Sounds fun.’ Asami started eating, she had been awake since 5 and had done intensive work. 

‘Do you want to join?’ Korra asked, maybe three dates in four days were a bit much, she half expected Asami to reject her advances.

‘I’d love to.’ Asami smiled at her. ‘How late can I come?’

‘Alright, now do you want a can or a brush?’ Asami asked as she taped off a pattern on the bus, they had chosen for it, Asami was all for nice colours, but she preferred to keep it clean.

‘Give me the red can or spray-paint.’ Korra said with a smirk as she started spraying the lower side of the bus.

‘I’ll take blue.’ Asami took the can and started doing the top side, soft waves in the middle divided the two sides, neither saying it aloud but both silently admitting that they really thought the colours complimented each other well. 

Happy with their work, and maybe just a little high on paint fumes, they admired the newly coloured bus.

‘I like it.’ Korra said. ‘Good colour combination.’

‘We could do the same for your chair too if you like.’ Asami said. ‘If you’d give me a moment, I could fix it up for you, I noticed some of the joints are to be fixed.’

‘Yeah alright, is there a bench I could sit?’ Korra asked. Asami walked her scrap pile and picked up the chair that she had removed this morning. 

‘Wow, you are really strong.’ Korra gazed at the ease it took Asami to lift the seat and bring it to near her workbench.

‘Have you seen your own arms; you could lift this thing with me in it.’ Asami blushed at the compliment.

‘You can lift me too, I think.’ Korra teased as the seat was placed next to her chair.

‘May I?’ She asked, standing next to Korra, Korra nodded as she scooted a bit closer towards the edge making it easier for the raven-haired woman to pick her up. Asami placed two hands underneath her, Korra gripped Asami close towards her, suddenly nervous at being vulnerable, but she trusted Asami. Slowly, the taller girl lifted her as she embraced Korra even closer towards her. She managed to get one hand free to wipe away a hair that had the audacity to hide Korra’s face from her. With all the care in the world, Korra was lowered in the seat.

‘Now let me take a look at this bad boy.’ Asami said as she placed Korra’s chair on the bench. ‘I’ll be first improving it and then we can paint it together.’

‘I want the same colour pastel as the van.’ She told the engineer who started working on her chair immediately. Korra watched in awe as she saw this amazing woman do her thing. It shouldn’t be this way; how was it that she got to watch this amazing woman and got paid for it. After half an hour, Asami told her she was done, placed the chair on the floor, and gave Asami the red spray-can.

‘Have fan.’ She told Korra as she sat down to watch her.

‘Don’t be daft.’ Korra tossed her the blue can towards Asami with precision. ‘You’re a part of this.’

They painted the metallic parts of the chair with quick glances and soft smiles towards the other woman, they stopped when Korra missed the chair and painted a whole part of Asami’s black jeans red.

‘Hey, watch it.’ Asami said Korra couldn’t help but smile as Asami turned around and showed her ass, now as red as a Ferrari. ‘Not funny.’

Korra kept on laughing until Asami gave her shirt and pants a nice blue cross.

‘You Bitch!’ She retaliated by spraying Asami’s white tank top. Asami then ran away, leaving Korra to push herself up by her arms and drop herself in the newly painted chair, most paint was already dried up so she didn’t get any more on her clothing as she wheeled of to chase Asami.

‘Miss Sato, where are you.’ Korra said, Asami hadn’t seen her get into the chair and didn’t know it, so Korra was planning a trap. ‘Help me, I can’t get up.’

She went behind the van and watched as she saw as Asami got op from behind a sports car and walk towards the back of the seat with the can in her hand, intending to surprise Korra. The tanned woman was one step before her, wheeling silently behind Asami.

‘Got you!’ Asami yelled, then turned silent as Korra wasn’t in the car seat. This was the opening Korra was waiting for. She held her can against the black hair of Asami as she grabbed Asami with her other arm and pulled her towards her so that she was seated now on Korra’s lap in a hold.

‘Give up?’ Korra held Asami in an iron grip.

‘Yes, you’ve won.’ Asami said as she lowered her can and stopped her wriggling

‘Victor takes the spoils.’ Korra joked.

‘I offer myself in your service.’ Asami said as she turned around in Korra’s lap and hung her head in submission.

‘I could use a massage, and maybe some clothes, mine are ruined.’ Korra said, still griping the raven-haired woman in her arms.

‘It will be my pleasure and my treat.’ Asami said as her face moved closer towards Korra. ‘You want anything else?’

‘I can think of one thing…’ Korra leaned down, their faces mere centimetres apart.

***Ring***

‘Doorbell.’ Groaned Asami.

_  
Hey Asami, we’re here. You missed dinner with us yesterday, so we decided to make it for you now.  
_

‘You better open the door.’ Korra said as she released the breath, she didn’t know she was holding.

‘Just my best friend and her mum.’ Asami told her. ‘Do you want to stay for dinner? Suyin can cook like no other.’

They walked back towards the main house, neither mentioning the kiss they would have had, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t on both their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has been commenting, I have some nice chapters planned for you guys and the mystery of the mistress will be revealed, not that is pivotal to the plot, but I like it this way.
> 
> Take care all.


	6. Chapter 6

‘Hello, dear.’ A woman, the older of the two said as Asami opened the door for them. ‘And who is your friend?’

‘This is Korra, she joined me for brunch today,’ The raven-haired woman put her hand on Korra’s shoulder as she squeezed it gently.

‘Hi Korra, I’m Opal, this my mom, Suyin.’ The younger of the two hugged Korra, the height difference making it more difficult as Korra was seated. When she was released Korra could look at Suyin, with soft grey hair and gentle lines on her face, the woman seemed kind and gentle, yet something in her screamed something different that Korra couldn’t place.

The younger girl, aged somewhere between Asami and herself, was the perfect picture of Suyin about ten years her junior, but that couldn’t be right, maybe Suyin was properly conserved as she had once read. Both women were gorgeous with soft smiles and kind eyes, Korra looked them up and down and appreciation for the woman’s appearance grow, from the wide hips to two sets of breasts, she thought that neither were real and long legs with a nice firm backside.

‘We went past Mako and Bolin’s place to pick up food, I didn’t want to cook right now, I’m just too tired.’ Suyin told them as she handed Asami 4 large bags, presumably with food and winked to Asami.

‘What mom is trying to say, with the subtlety of an elephant walking through a museum, is that she got laid.’ Opal said to Asami, who choked in nothing but saliva.

‘Are you okay?’ Korra asked her because of course, she did.

‘Fine.’ Asami answered before turning to Opal. ‘Why would you tell me that?’

‘Aren’t you happy for me?’ Suyin asked her as they walked and rolled to the dining room, they had had brunch.

‘Yeah sure, go you, you deserve it after the divorce, but why do we get to know it?’ She looked at Opal with a frown.

‘That you and your father aren’t that close, dear isn’t our fault.’ Suyin said as she sat down. ‘We just share everything, information, and knowledge.’

‘And that one time we had the same bedpartner.’ Opal before turning to a shocked-looking Korra and Asami ‘We didn’t know it, at first, but she was really good, so we continued for a while.’

‘Yeah, that actually was weird.’ Her mom said. ‘Let’s not do that again.’

‘Ms… Suyin?’ Korra asked hesitantly, looking into one of the plastic bags. ‘Why is this bag filled with sex toys, or are these very weirdly shaped courgettes and aubergines?’

‘Ooh, mom, you brought them.’ Opal's eyes lit up as she grabbed the bag from Korra’s hands. ‘Have you cleaned them after use?’

‘Of course, I did. Well… I let her do it.’ Suyin smirked. ‘But they’re fun to use, so you can use the cuffs if you want to tie her up again.’

‘No, I want to experiment in different things, like temperature play.’

‘And I want to make myself a gasoline and bleach smoothie, anyone want some?’ Asami said in a high-pitched and very un-Asami-like voice.

‘Don’t be a fucking prude.’ Opal said.

‘Language, or do I need to use this one?’ Suyin retrieved a flogger from her bag, because why wouldn’t you have one there.

‘No mum.’ Opal let her head hang as she shot Asami an apologetic look.

‘Now, Opal, why don’t you bring some cutlery with Korra?’

‘If she’d show me the bathroom that'd be really nice.’ Korra said.

‘Do you need anything?’ Asami asked her because she expected it’d be difficult for Korra, god how the Beifongs had come at the wrong time, she just wanted to spend some more of her moments with Korra.

‘No thank you, ‘Sami.’

‘Go now, mommy needs a talk.’ Suyin said as Opal led her to the bathroom.

‘So… Mommy…’ Asami joked as she sipped her water yet.

‘Well, ‘Sami…’ Suyin retorted. ‘Have you fucked your sugar baby yet?'

Water everywhere as Asami choked on the fluid. ‘I didn’t know you knew of it.’

‘Opal told you, and I showed Opal.’ Suyin said with a smirk. ‘It is a miracle that we haven’t matched yet.’

‘I’d rather not, you were the mom for me I lost.’ Asami said, still coughing. ‘Rather not date you, and Korra and I won’t have sex.’

‘Come one, you’re smitten with her.’ The older woman tapped Asami’s nose with the paddle she hadn’t put back in her back yet. ‘She has a nickname for you, she likes you as well.’

‘She’s just with me because I pay her.’ She defended herself, she didn’t quite know why, but she did.

‘Did you offer her more, of course, you did; you are little miss perfect, with a heart so pure it would rot my teeth?’ She asked.

‘I did, she didn’t take it though, wanted to earn her money properly, I had to haggle to pay her more.’ Asami laughed at the fond memory.

‘She liked you too, you’d be good with her.’ Suyin told her. ‘It’s obvious she liked you, you like her, so that’s it, and if you want, you can use our sex dungeon.’

‘I honestly don’t know what is worse.’ Asami gaped at her. ‘The word “sex dungeon” or the word “our”.’

‘I mean, if we’re both going to use it, why not share it?’ Suyin asked no-one in particular.

‘It is the word “our”.’ 

‘What about the word “our”? Korra asked when she wheeled back into the room, Opal behind her with chopsticks.

‘Nothing, Kor, now let’s eat.’

Dinner went well, except for a little text from Opal who had dropped anal beads on the floor, afterwards, a long monologue about the proper use of them started with it resulting in a debate between mother and daughter. Most of the time they kept in somewhat pg-13, with a conversation about politics and movies. Opal was, just as Korra, very excited for Ember Island, a trashy tv show but Korra at least pretended to watch it somewhat ironic.

Korra decided that when you get past their overly sexual nature, both women are very fun people, they had good wit and were kindly-natured. Suyin gave her some recipes for cooking and Opal gave her some crystal that’d help her find love, a dark red on with a hint of black floating through it like the inside was liquid.

There had not been any form of awkward silence, that was until Korra’s phone started buzzing. She had forgotten her ringtone and when very loudly **“I have a massive plug up my ass.”** could be heard, the room went silent.

Asami gaped at Korra, not believing what she had heard, Suyin had a knowing smirk on her face and Opal choked in her water, she got up with a red and somewhat ashamed look, which was weird for her, usually so open with herself.

‘Could you repeat that?’ Suyin joked as she composed herself.

‘Yeah, sorry about that.’ Korra said before she started explaining. ‘A couple of nights ago, I came home and found my roommate tied to the bed, gagged and with a plug in.’

‘Sounds like my daughter.’ Suyin winked at Opal. ‘Always a good girl.

‘You are kidding right, that is so you.’ Opal said.

‘Or, and maybe this will be very strange…’ Asami said, with big hand gestures. ‘We change the subject. How’s that for an idea?’

‘Sweet little, ‘Sami.’ Suyin teased, Asami groaned, she felt like only Korra could use that name with her. ‘Are you uncomfortable talking about sex?’

‘No,’ She lied. ‘Just the way you do it.’

‘Well, anyway, this was fun.’ Opal stood up and grabbed the toy bag. ‘But I have a pet I need to drill into the mattress and mom needs to drive.’

‘Cute nickname, who’s the unlucky bastard?’ Asami asked.

‘Not now, you’ll meet each other soon.’ Opal said. ‘Why don’t we go to that new club that arrived downtown, next week, you bring Korra, mom brings her new toy and I mine.’

‘I’d love to,’ Korra smiled at the notion of more time with these weirdos. ‘But only if I can have a go at making ‘Sami uncomfortable too.’

‘Of course, you will, dear.’ Suyin told her as she petted her head. ‘It was splendid to meet you, just lovely.’

Asami walked them out and Korra went to wheel the empty plates to the kitchen. ‘What did Kuvira text about just then?’ Asami asked as she returned.

‘Just to tell me off for being away so long, telling I need to go home to walk the dog.’

‘We’re about done here; I’ll take you home.’ Asami said.

‘Do you want to meet Naga?’ Korra’s eyes lit up as she mentioned her dog, Asami found it adorable and cute and pretty and it made her heart flutter, why was she feeling like this, this giddy?

‘I’d love to.’ So, there she was, after having driven Korra back to her place, they had made their way to the elevator, ignoring the maintenance flyer again, and went up to Korra’s floor. Asami marvelled at the fact that this wonderful girl lived at such a place when she deserved so much more; it was then that she decided to do her best to give her all she deserved. She also knew that Korra didn’t want more money, she would feel bad about it, no matter how much she needed it, why was Korra this perfect?

‘I already made her do a number two,’ Her roommate yelled through her own door when they walked into Korra’s apartment. It was just like the whole building, the whole neighbourhood, rundown and in need of renovation. ‘I don’t want you to go out at this time alone.’

‘Thanks,’ Korra said. ‘But I can just pop out if I want, I’m not scared.’

‘Korra.’ The door opened a girl walked out, she was pretty, not as much as Korra, but even though they looked somewhat similar, Asami found Korra more beautiful. She also couldn’t help picturing the fully clad women naked, gagged, and bound, but that was her own fault. ‘It is not you I don’t trust, but there are scare people walking around, just around the block is a mental hospital and a homeless shelter next to it, not to mention the prostitutes and addicts roaming these parts at night, oh hello stranger, I’m Kuvira.’

‘Asami Sato.’ She said, immediately scolding herself for using her last name, then scolding herself for making a fuss about it in her head, then she wondered why she was this nervous, probably because she would see Korra’s room.

‘Nice to meet you.’ Kuvira said. ‘I’m going back to my room, just don’t do it on the couch, I sit there as well.’

‘We’re not going to…’ Korra started. ‘No, she’s just meeting Naga.’

‘Careful, she’s a big girl, just make sure you are standing properly.’ She said before closing her door. ‘Same goes for Naga as well.’

‘Fuck you V!’ Korra yelled, she turned around and nodded to a room, presumably hers. The apartment was cramped in such a way that Korra needed to take a scenic tour to get to her own room, as the direct path was too small for the chair. Asami followed her to the door and heard a dog breathing behind it.

Korra opened the door to her room and a large white dog jumped out and pounced on Asami, the engineer had not been expecting it, even though she was warned. She fell down the ground with the big dog on her, licking her face.

‘Naga, no!’ Korra said. the large white dog got off from Asami with one last sloppy lick, making her able to move freely again. ‘Here, sit. Good girl, sorry ‘Sami, she’s just excited to meet you.’

‘I wasn’t expecting to be licked like that this evening.’ Asami stood up and walked towards Naga, patting her and scratching her behind her ear.

‘Were you expecting to be licked tonight in any other way?’ Teased Korra, was she flirting with her? Asami shook her head, probably just being nice and having a laugh.

‘She’s beautiful.’ She changed the topic as she hid behind the large dog, trying to hide her blush for the tanned woman, who chuckled, a wonderful sound she thought.

‘She likes if you scratch her belly.’ Korra told her, Asami did just that and Naga turned to look it with a look of utter pleasure, at least someone was tonight.

‘Adorable, just like her owner.’ Asami kissed the top of Naga’s head, she missed the blush on Korra’s face but didn’t miss the slight gasp that came out of her mind.

‘Do you want to see my room?’ Korra asked in a high-pitched voice that didn’t seem like hers.

‘Yeah.’ Asami followed Korra into a cramped room, she saw an acoustic guitar that seemed barely touched, a football, and a lot of blue ornaments and pictures of Korra during a happier time. A large bed caught her eye as Korra put her chair next to it and pulled herself onto it, using only her arms, she was amazed by the show of strength, both mental and physical. Korra patted a spot next to her on the bed, gesturing for Asami to sit down with her.

‘So, this is me…’ Korra said, her room so much less than the estate Asami owned. ‘I know it isn’t much.’

‘I like it, it is cosy.’ Asami reassured her. ‘My house is awfully cold and lonely sometimes.’

‘You should invite me over more then.’ Korra looked into Asami’s eyes, and the engineer felt the need to shiver, the cerulean eyes so beautiful in the dim light.

‘I really should.’ She leaned in closer. ‘I like having you with me.’

‘Good, me too.’ Korra was now almost touching her. ‘Plus, you know, the money thing.’

‘Shut it.’ Asami said as she gazed once more into Korra’s eyes, she wanted it, but she was in a position of power, she wanted Korra to make the decision. Korra leaned in their lips finally meeting and it was the best feeling ever.

Asami had wanted this since she laid her eyes on Korra, the girl was just so beautiful and funny, and now as she kissed, she found herself almost being dominated in the kiss. She gasped in surprise when Korra played with her hair that the shorter woman managed to get her tongue through. Asami felt herself being lowered on top of Korra as the other girl pulled her down, never losing the touch of her lips on her own.

She felt slim digits fumbling with the hem of her shirt as she sat on top of Korra, quickly, she shed the item of her clothing and went back to kissing, barely giving Korra time to marvel at her magnificent chest. Korra caressed her body with her hands, she did it gently with soft touches, Asami had never felt this cared for during sex, even when mostly clothed she felt more pleasure than most of the time she had been before.

It was just when Korra was struggling to get Asami’s bra off that her phone rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that happened...


End file.
